


Photo Boot

by QueenOfAshes



Series: JJBek Teacher/Student AU [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Jjbek, M/M, Otabek is 18 in here, Photoboot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: Otabek quiere tomarse algunas fotos para el recuerdo con su profesor y ahora compañero.





	Photo Boot

**Author's Note:**

> Versión NSFW de [Tu regalo y el mío](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775407)  
Otabek tiene 18 aquí.

— Ven acá, necesitamos probar esto.

El estudiante kazajo jaló con sus manos al profesor Jean-Jacques Leroy hacia una cabina de fotos y cerró las cortinas completamente. Estaban en una cita en un centro comercial. 

El profesor sonrió y se dejó guiar, mirando cómo el muchacho insertaba las monedas y programaba la máquina. Al volverse a su profesor, una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de su estudiante, acompañada de ojos llenos de deseo que le daba emoción y no sabía si era de la buena o de la mala. Probablemente lo primero, aunque le era difícil aceptarlo. 

— Jean. Colócate justo en frente de la cámara, así. — Le indicó, siguiendo sus instrucciones. 

El muchacho lo puso de lado hacia la cámara y el profesor sólo se dejó llevar. El tacto encima de su vientre le tomó por sorpresa, y más aún la fricción desesperada con que la mano de su estudiante lo endurecía tan rápido que le daba vergüenza. 

— Otabek, ¿Q-qué estás haciendo? — Preguntó mirando al chico, quien bajó con cuidado colocando una rodilla en el suelo y luego la otra, mirando hacia arriba para ver a Jean-Jacques.

— Preparándote para la foto, profesor — Alargó la última palabra y le volvió a sonreír de esa manera. Las alarmas se le encendieron en la cabeza. 

— P-pero, ¡Estamos en un lugar público! Esto no está bien.

— Claro que no lo está. 

— ¡Otabek! — Le llamó la atención cuando el estudiante le desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera de su pantalón con los dientes. Otabek miró la erección que tenía delante con atención y la rodeó con sus dedos por encima de la ropa interior del canadiense, a lo que el profesor se mordió el labio inferior ahogando un gemido. Otabek miró hacia arriba para verlo.

— Ya estás casi listo. 

— Ah, esto...Está mal, mal, muy mal, muy mal.

— Está terriblemente mal, y esa es la idea profesor. — confirmó Otabek.

Jean-Jacques se empezaba a cuestionar en qué se había metido cuando empezó a salir con este chico. Para ser capaz de tal cosa...No pensará seguir, ¿o sí? Su respuesta vino poco después, cuando Otabek puso en marcha la máquina y poco después tomó la ropa interior de JJ por un lado de su cadera para bajarla, luego por el otro y finalmente descubrir la parte delantera, quedando todo justo frente a sus labios. Los flashes de la cámara habían empezado, y JJ se había cubierto la boca con las manos tratando de no ser ruidoso y de ocultar la sorpresa que este niño le estaba dando, sin dejar de lado la vergüenza de ser fotografiado así. 

— Shh, quieto Jean...Podrían oírnos afuera.

Otabek sacó su lengua para tocar la superficie del miembro que tenía al frente y la regresó a su boca para relamerse los labios. Acarició los muslos de JJ y un poco de su firme trasero, las manos aterrizando en las caderas de color canela. Abrió la boca y la deslizó de esa manera por los lados de la erección en frente suyo y sopló suavemente en la punta. 

— Se ve rica, profesor — Arrastró las últimas palabras mirando hacia arriba, JJ aún con su boca tapada — Ah, me gustaría escucharte Jean. El último negó con la cabeza. — Bien, bien. 

Otabek abrió la boca todo lo que podía y empezó a meter el miembro de su profesor en la boca, lentamente hasta la mitad, donde chupó con un muy bajo sonido de placer y succionó hasta soltarlo, JJ arqueando su cuerpo hacia atrás, quitando las manos de su boca para abrirla, luchando por que su jadeo fuera silencioso. Cerró sus ojos susurrando. “Otabebé”.

Altin no le prestó atención al sobrenombre cariñoso, no esta vez. Los flashes de la cámara continuaban y él dio rápidas lamidas a esa punta, JJ ahora colocando las manos en la nuca del estudiante, dándole suaves caricias. Otabek volvió a consumirlo despacio, ayudándose de sus manos para tomar la cantidad que no le cabía en la boca por lo grueso que era su profesor, dándole masajes en su miembro, subiendo la velocidad cada vez que chupaba y bombeando con sus manos la dura erección que comía con ansias. 

— Otabebé...Por favor...No… — Suplicó el profesor tratando de alejar a Otabek, sin éxito. 

— Mmm profesor — Dijo Altin separando un poco su boca, ahora sólo chupando la punta y bombeando de abajo hacia arriba con su mano, sabiendo perfectamente lo que su voz hacía en el cuerpo de JJ con las palabras correctas, ya que sintió que el cuerpo frente a él se estremecía. Sabía que le faltaba poco, muy poco para tener la toma perfecta.

Succionó con fuerza y mantuvo abierta la boca, su lengua bajo el miembro del profesor para recibir lo que podía darle. El rostro de JJ fue invaluable. Otabek ya tenía listo un pañuelo para el desastre y gracias a eso ni una gota cayó en el suelo o en su ropa. Escuchó jadear en voz baja a su profesor y rió cuando el último flash terminó la programación y sacaba su tira de fotos, desde que comenzaron hasta ahora. Oh, la última foto con el rostro de Jean, la atesoraría por siempre. 

— Tu cara de orgasmo es un tesoro, Jean.

— Esto fue...Es una locura — Mencionó el profesor, las mejillas sonrojadas mientras su pupilo le subía la ropa de la que lo había despojado. 

— Claro que lo es. ¿Te gustó?

— A veces eres un niño muy malo, Otabebé.

— Tomaré eso como un sí. 

El profesor se permitió reír luego de toda la escena. Vio hacia abajo para sentarse en la banca e hizo señas para que Otabek se sentara a su lado. 

— Ven, aún no podemos salir — Dijo, señalando con la mano el bulto entre las piernas de Otabek — Tengo que ayudarte con eso, se ve incómodo. 

— Oh, ¿Quieres tocármela?

— Ya estamos aquí, necesito cuidarte.

El adolescente se sentó y el profesor lo desvistió a medias, lo suficiente para asomar el miembro de su estudiante sobre la ropa interior. Lo acarició primero suave para tomar ritmo y luego rápido, tan rápido que Otabek no soportó mucho para liberarse en la mano de Jean-Jacques, quien no perdió un segundo del rostro de satisfacción del muchacho, sonriendo mientras ahora era él quien se aseguraba de no dejar desastre con un pañuelo. 

— Otabebé, eres muy, muy travieso. Eres la prueba viviente de que las apariencias engañan.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti, Jean? Te encanta hacer estas cosas conmigo. Lo prohibido es excitante, ¿no? 

— Bueno, siento que soy diez años más joven. — La risa del canadiense llenó la cabina.

— ¿Ves? Te gustó, y mucho. 

— Se ve que lo disfrutaste. Ven aquí — El profesor lo atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso profundo y húmedo, suspirando al retirarse de él — Me debes algo así. En privado la próxima vez.

— Por supuesto — Le aseguró el estudiante mientras aún lo miraba. Los golpes fuera de la máquina de alguna persona esperando usar la cabina los trajo a la realidad, a lo que Otabek se arregló su ropa y las fotos, descorriendo las cortinas para salir.

Se sentaron y Altin revisó las fotos. Se dio cuenta de que la programación de las fotos había seguido por más tiempo del que pensaba, y también encontró las de sí mismo al final de su encuentro. 

— Creo que debes quedarte con esta y yo con esta. — Sugirió Otabek, dando una foto a JJ. Era la suya al momento de terminar, y la otra era de JJ en el momento de terminar. — La usaré para buenos fines. 

El profesor no pudo estar más sonrojado. 

— A veces eres un pequeño demonio. — Afirmó tomando la foto, admirándola.

— Tomaré eso como un cumplido.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta este AU
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
